iWatch You Sleep
by Lovin'Seddie
Summary: Freddie has feeling for Sam, and when the iCarly trio have a sleepover, what could Freddie possibly do? FULL BLOWN SEDDIE!
1. Chapter 1: Pajama Decision

**Hey everyone! This is my first real "romance" fic for Seddie. This should be fun to write. : )**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned iCarly, would I even BE on ? Didn't think so.**

**Chapter 1: Freddie POV**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of a loud banging noise coming from my door. Ugh, what time was it? I turned over in bed and looked at the clock. 6:30. Who gets up at 6:30 on a Saturday? My mom, that's who.

"FREDWARD KARL BENSON, OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" I groaned and got up, only to find my mother looking frazzled at my doorway.

"Mom, what's the-" I was cut off by her pulling me closer to her and patting down my whole body.

"OH MY BABY! ARE YOU BROKEN!"

"What? I'm fine, Mom! How would I get broken if I was sleeping?"

"BECAUSE, there was a thunder and lightning storm last night! And you locked your door! How was I supposed to check on you?"

"Look, I only lock my door because-" Mom ran into my room and looked in my closet and under the bed.

"Mom, what are you doing?"

"I'm checking to make sure you're not hiding a girl in here!" UGH, how could I possibly sneak a girl in here with all of her security camera's watching every room in the apartment? Jeez, this woman is too much.

"Look, I didn't lock my door because I had a girl hiding in my room; I locked it because I just want some more privacy, okay? So could you PLEASE leave my room now?"

Mom looked worried but finally said, "Alright, but after you eat your gluten-free Mickey Mouse pancakes, I'm giving you a tick bath!" I sighed. Mom would never change.

I closed the door as mom ran out and sat on the window ledge that lead out to my fire-escape. I think of it more as a Mom-Escape, though. It's my favorite place ever. I can think there, about anything. But the one thing that I find myself thinking about every time I go out there is, well, my kiss with Sam. It had been magical. The best 8 seconds of my life.

'What!' You're asking, 'What about all those times you and Carly kissed?' Those were NOTHING compared to my kiss with Sam. It had felt like fireworks were exploding in my head-and the kiss itself wasn't that awkward either.

And that time when I thought that Sam was lying about Melanie, boy was I wrong. As soon as she kissed me, I knew it wasn't Sam. I had felt nothing. And when Sam told me that she had been lying about Melanie, I knew she wasn't telling the truth. I was surprised that she pretended to be wrong, just for me.

That's the thing about Sam. She'll either punch and insult you, or she'll act like a true friend. To be honest, I don't mind either. I know, I know, who likes being punched and insulted? I do, but only when it comes from Sam. I feel special when she comes up with those crazy nicknames for me, and when she punches me I feel a spark hit my body.

That's right, I like Samantha Puckett. I'll admit it. But I'm not even sure if I just "like" her anymore. I feel like it's more than that… maybe even… *gulp*… _love. _Even saying the word gives me the shivers. I mean, I'm only 17 for crying out loud! How could I LOVE someone?

"FREDDIE-BEAR, YOUR BREAKFAST IS READY!" Ugh, I'm sick of those Mickey Mouse-shaped glutton-free pancakes. Why my mother still makes them Mickey shaped beats me.

I quickly walk off to the kitchen before my mom has a chance to worry.

"There you are sweetie! I cut them up extra small so you won't choke!" Why would she bother making them Mickey shaped if she cuts them up anyway? Jeez.

* * *

After I finished my disgusting breakfast, I went back into my room to check the iCarly website. As I typed in the familiar URL, I couldn't help smiling. The iCarly was a big part of my life, it brought me and Sam closer together. We did all sorts of sketches on there that don't include Carly, such as Random Debates and Wake Up Spencer! We have lots of fun making them, and just getting to spend extra time with her makes me happy.

From across the room, I hear "_Stumbling but yeah your still, looking hell fine. Keep doing what you're doing and Ima make it mine! Well you're a Hot Mess, and I'm falling for you…" _Hot Mess by Cobra Starship, Sam's custom ringtone. Luckily nobody's ever heard it play, otherwise I'd be really embarrassed!

I unlocked my PearPhone and checked my new messages.

**To: Freddie**

**From: Sam**

**Hey nub, don't forget we have that special late night iCarly thing tonite. nub.**

I rolled my eyes at the unnecessary nub at the end. I decided I'd attempt at being a little flirty with her.

**To: Sam**

**From: Freddie**

**I know, Princess Puckett. But thanx for the reminder : )**

I started to regret sending it as soon as I pressed the button. Oh well. Hopefully she won't pumble me TOO hard.

**To: Freddie**

**From: Sam**

**watever, nub. I need bacon. adios. **

When doesn't she need bacon?

I changed out of my pj's into jeans and a Penny Tee that said "Special Ham" on it. Can you guess who it's about?

I took out my overnight bag and started packing my stuff for tonight. We're gonna do a late night iCarly special to celebrate our 200th webcast. Me and Sam are spending the night at Carls after we're done. I normally don't sleep over, well, because boys don't do sleepovers, but tonight I decided that since Sam's gonna be there, and there's a chance to see her in her pajama's… which hopefully don't cover too much. Ugh, cruse my teenage boy hormones!

I bet your wondering how I got my mom to agree to this. It took me a whole 3 hours to convince mom that I'd be sleeping in a totally different room than Sam and Carly (which isn't true) and that I'd brush my teeth and not eat anything that she doesn't approve of. Which also isn't true. Hey, after being around Sam all these years, her lying abilities have rubbed off on me!

I filled my overnight bag with my tech-equipment, an extra pair of clothes, my tooth brush and tooth paste (in case mom checks my bag), all I need now is my pajama's. This was tricky. It's supposed to reach over 95 degrees tonight, so I can't wear sweat pants.

You see, my mom doesn't buy me shorts for pajama's, she thinks I'll "be taken advantage of" if I wear them. So on really hot night I just wear my boxers, and nothing else. I don't think that'd be appropriate to wear with Carly and Sam right next to me… I guess I'll wear my white wife-beater and flannel pants, then take them off after the girls fall asleep. Why was deciding on pajama's such a hard decision?

* * *

**A/N: I wrote this at 11:00 at night, so I'm sorry if it's not the best **; )

**And I know there are some grammar errors, but I did that on purpose since Freddie was basically talking inside his head… and you don't need correct grammar then! Hooray!**

**So, do you like it? Hate it? TELL ME! : ) I promise it will get more interesting, the 1****st**** chapter is badically an intro. Plus, some hot Seddie coming soon!**

**REVIEW RIEVIEW!**

**PS- The title will make more more sense as the story goes on.**


	2. Chapter 2: World Balance

**Thanks for all of the reviews so far! They make me update faster : )**

**DISCLAIMER: If iCarly was mine, Seddie would've happened a while ago.**

**Chapter 2: Freddie POV**

* * *

Today must be my lucky day, for mom ran out of tick lotion.

"Oh no! What a bother… Well, Freddie, I'm going to the store to buy some more. I'll be back in 36 minutes."

"Mom, I'm going to Carly's anyway, I need to set up for iCarly tonight."

Boy did mom look irritated. "Fredward, I don't understand why you hang out with the dummy girl who will never love you and the delinquent!"

Thanks for those words of inspiration. "Well, I do. Bye!" I quickly ran out and slammed the door before she could stop me. From inside the apartment I could hear mom yell, "FREDDIE! WE DO NOT SLAM DOORS!"

I rolled my eyes and casually walked into Carly's apartment, my eyes on the look-out for Sam.

"Oh, hey Freddie!" Carly greeted, "Good, you brought your stuff for tonight."

I murmured a quick hello and asked, "Is Sam here yet?"

"Yeah, she's putting her stuff in my room. You can drop off your stuff there too."

I was secretly trilled that I'd have a chance to talk to Sam without Carly around. Our conversations involved less fighting when she wasn't there.

I walked up the stairs and made a left towards Carly's room. She has the girliest room I've ever seen, the walls were hot pink and her bed sheets were lime green. Fashion and gossip magazines laid all over her desk and dresser. Just being in there gave me a headache.

I strolled into the bright room only to find Sam sitting on Carly's bed eating a chicken wing. This didn't surprise at all.

"Hey Fredison. Where's Carly?"

_Who cares where Carly is? _I thought. Instead I said, "She's on the computer down stairs."

"Then why aren't you with her?" Her question took me by surprise.

_Maybe because I'd rather be with you, Sam! _I wanted to scream that, but I decided against it. "What do you mean? Why would I be with her?"

Sam looked at me like I was stupid. "Well, because you love her. Duh, Benson. And I know you'd rather be with her right now then me. So just go back to stalking her and I'll finish my chicken wing. The world will be in balance."

_What! Is that really what she thought? _"Sam, I DON'T like Carly anymore! That was just a stupid middle school crush. I'm done stalking her and wanting to be with her all the time. So, the world already is in balance."

Sam looked like she wanted to protest, but just then Carly walked in. "What's taking you guys so long? C'mon, we have to rehearse for tonight."

"Sorry Carls, I was just eating a chicken wing here when this nub came in and interrupted me."

"UGH! What did you guys fight about now?"

Me and Sam exchanged glances and both said "Nothing." At the same time.

Sam turned to me and slapped me. I slapped her back. She was about to do it again, but Carly came in between us and broke up our little slap game. I love that game.

"GUYS! Stop it! Jeez, you guys fight like a married couple!"

We both turned to Carly with a look of anger and shock. Well, fake anger for me since I thought it was a nice comment, but Sam didn't look too happy about it.

"WHAT! Carly, that's a big bucket of chiz and you know it!" You could practically see the firey anger boiling in her beautiful ocean-colored eyes… and there was something else in them too. I saw a glint of an amused expression hit Sam's face, but disappear as soon as it came. I just stood there smirking at her.

"WHOA! Okay, okay. I was only joking! Let's just go rehearse before someone gets killed." Carly was a smart girl.

"Whatever," Sam grumbled, "As long as there's food."

As we walked down the hall towards the iCarly studio, Sam kept stepping on my heels trying to give me a flat tire. I smirked at her and let her continue.

* * *

**A/N: So, there you have it! Sorry it wasn't that long or interesting, it was a filler chapter. I needed it to show how Sam and Freddie's relationship is now.**

**Some slight Seddie shown in this chapter. Don't worry, there's more to come : )**

**Reviews make me happy!**


	3. Chapter 3: Pervy Freddie

**Alrighty, here's the next chapter! I hope it's good!**

**DISCLAIMER: Guess what? I don't own iCarly.**

**Chapter 3: Freddie POV**

* * *

"And now, it's time for the last segment of iCarly tonight, here's another installment of… MESSIN' WITH LEWBERT!" The web show was going great so far. Carly and Sam were going there thing in front of the camera, while I filmed and took care of the technical stuff.

I realized many times that I had been filming Sam's face while Carly was talking and I had to snap myself out of it and move the camera toward Carly. I wish I could just film Sam's beautiful face the whole time, but that wouldn't be a smart idea if I wanted all of my internal organs in the right place.

After we watched Lewbert eat a sandwich that was filled with toe nail clipping and dirt from Sam's dirt collection, I turned the camera back to Sam and Carly.

"Well, that's all for this iCarly! Thanks for joining us on our 200th webcast! You guys all rock! AND… remember to put butter on your toast! Bye!" Sam and Carly waved at the camera until I yelled "And we are clear!"

Sam and Carly hugged, then Carly gave me a hug, but I cut it short and went to hug Sam. It lasted for 8 seconds, that hug. Yes, I counted. And yes, we hug after every webshow. Not manly? I don't care.

"Alright guys, time for the sleepover fun!" It was only 10:00, so we had plenty of time to hang out and talk.

"Let's go get our pj's on, then we can watch a movie downstairs." Carly said.

"Hey Carls, can I borrow a pair of pajama's? Mine were all dirty." Sam asked.

"Sure."

We all walked out of the studio and towards Carly's bedroom. I grabbed my overnight bag. "I guess I'll change in the bathroom."

"K, me and Sam can change in here. But if you finish first and the doors closed, don't walk in!" Carly stated.

Even though I WOULD like to walk in, I nodded and closed Carly's door behind me. I walked into the bathroom and quickly through on my wife-beater and flannel pants. Ugh, these pants are gonna be so frickn' hot! Oh well, I guess it's better than being in my underwear.

I walked out of the bathroom and sat outside of Carly's room, the door was still closed. Jeez, why does it take so long for girls to change into pajama's?

I heard some whisper-shouting coming from the door, so I leaned my head against it and listened. I know that ease-dropping is wrong, but I couldn't help myself.

"_Carly!_" I heard Sam whisper, "These things are so skimpy! I can't walk out of here like this!"

"What's the big deal, Sam? I've lent you those pj's before and you had no problem wearing them." Carly whispered back.

"Yeah, that's just cause it was you and me! But I can't wear these with Freddie here!" This really made me want to know what she was wearing.

"C'mon, Sam! Freddie's our friend! He's not gonna care!"

"He's gonna laugh at me, Carly!"

"Why would he laugh? You know what, this conversation is over." I heard Carly's footsteps approaching so I quickly removed my head from the door and leaned casually against the wall.

Carly stepped out wearing a Cuddlefish concert T-shirt that went all the way down to her knees. I had to wonder what size it was.

Sam slowly stumbled out in an outfit that made my jaw hit the floor. It was a bright blue spaghetti-strap tank top and purple Soffee shorts that barely covered anything. I knew that I was staring and drooling, and that Sam was blushing, but I couldn't help myself. I was mesmerized.

I saw her checking out my muscles, and I felt a surge of pride. All those years of fencing and working out had finally paid off.

Sam gave Carly a look that said 'I told you so!' and Carly lightly slapped my arm and I snapped out of it.

"Well, who wants to watch a movie? I do! Okay let's go." Carly started down the stairs and Sam glanced at me before following her. I made sure to stand right behind Sam when I went down the stairs, that way in case anything showed I'd be able to see. But I didn't get lucky. Holy chiz, I'm turning into a perv!

When I got down the stairs Carly was already putting whatever DVD she had chosen into the DVD player, while Sam was digging through the fridge. Of course.

"Hey Carly, what movie did you choose?" I hoped it wasn't Mean Girls, one of Carly's all time favorite movies.

She smiled evilly and said "You'll see…" Now I'm really scared.

Sam sat on the couch with a ham and a bowl of popcorn on her lap. I sat down on the end next to her while Carly sat on her other side. She pressed the play button and the DVD loaded. I closed my eyes and prayed that the movie wasn't some cheesy chick-flick, and when I opened my eyes I saw the worst thing in the world… the title screen for Twilight.

This was even worse than Mean Girls! Me and Sam both groaned.

Carly looked hurt. "Hey! This movie is awesome! And after this, we're watching New Moon!"

"Nooo! I hate vampires and werewolves! And the only hot one in this movie is Taylor Lautner, only because he has a great 8 pack." I scoffed out of jealousy.

"I bet it's fake." I fumed. Sam gave me a look at Carly told me to be quiet.

I sighed in defeat and turned my attention towards the TV. It's gonna be hard to watch because of two reasons. Reason 1: This movie sucked. Reason 2: The girl I loved was sitting right next to me in barely anything, and I didn't know if I could keep control of myself.

* * *

**A/N: Whew! That was a hard chapter to write! **

***GASP* Freddie's turning into a perv! What would his mother say about that?**

**So, do you like it? Hate it? What am I doing right? What am I doing wrong?**

**Thanks for all of the reviews/alerts/favorites, they mean a lot to me! : )**


	4. Chapter 4: Fried Chicken

**Hola everyone! I'm glad you all like the story so far! : )**

**DISCLAIMER: Dan Schneider just called to remind me that iCarly is not mine. **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Freddie POV**

We had been watching the tortuous movie for about an hour now, and I couldn't be more bored.

We got up to the part where Edward walks into Bella's room and watches her sleep. What a creepy stalker dude!

Carly was on the edge of the couch in anticipation, even though she's probably seen this over 10 times. Sam looked like she was about to fall asleep. I couldn't blame her. It was 11:30 at night and we were watching the worst movie ever made, I was tired too.

I averted my attention to across the room, where Spencer's newest sculpture stood. I couldn't exactly tell what it was, but it looked like a mixture of a street lamp and an alien.

I felt something on my shoulder, so I turned my head to see what Sam had put on me. Instead of there being a bird or a ham on my shoulder, Sam's head was. I smiled and shifted so she could be in a more comfortable position.

I remember a couple of years ago that happened, back when I "hated" her. I had pushed her off me with my elbow, and she moved away from me. Here I am 3 years later, actually _enjoying _it and letting her snuggle into me. Love does strange things to you.

"Hey Carly?" I whispered.

"What?" She said absently, her eyes still glued to the screen.

"Sam just fell asleep, so I'm gonna bring her upstairs. Are we sleeping in the iCarly studio?"

"Yeah, just set up the sleeping bags there." She was still looking at the screen.

"K. And I have to fix something on the iCarly server anyway, so I'll just stay up there." That actually wasn't true. Sam's lying skills have rubbed off on me.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Carly dismissed me with a wave of her hand.

I slowly got off the couch, letting Sam's head drop and hit the cushion where I had been sitting. She frowned in her sleep. I carefully put my under her legs and back, and picked her up bridal style. Sam must've been just a little awake, for she wrapped her arms around my neck and nuzzled her head into my shoulder. I smiled like an idiot, just standing there and wishing this moment could last forever.

"Freddie, move! You're blocking the TV!" Well, that moment was ruined by Carly.

I started walking towards the stairs, surprised at light Sam was. With all of the food and processed meats she eats, you wouldn't expect her to be that light.

I brought her into the iCarly studio and realized my dilemma. There was no where to put Sam down without making her uncomfortable, and I couldn't get the sleeping bags if I was carrying her. So I just decided to sit down on one of the bean bag chairs and hold Sam like a baby.

I could her deep breathing and could feel her chest moving up and down with each breath. I looked down at her and admired her beauty. For someone who can be so vicious, violent, and angry, she looked so peaceful and calm while she slept.

A minute later she started stirring and rolling back and forth in my arms. She must be having a nightmare. I want to wake her up and tell her that it's all just a dream, but she might kill me if I wake her up.

All of a sudden Sam shot up, now fully awake, and breathing hard. She looked around, confused for a minute, then saw me and sighed in relief.

"Wait, weren't we just watching Twilight…?"

"Yeah, but you fell asleep so I brought you up here. Are you alright?" I asked, concerned.

"Y-yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you were spazzing out in your sleep. It looked like you were having a bad dream."

"So? Maybe I did have a bad dream."

"If you tell me about it, then you'll feel better. Whenever I have a nightmare I tell my mom about it, then I feel better afterward." She laughed at this, which was my goal.

"Um, in my dream… Fr-ied chicken was being taken away from me." I could tell she was lying, but I went with it anyway.

"Ok… who took it from you?"

"Carly."

"Why would you think Carly would take fried chicken away from you?" Jeez, all that meat Sam eats must make her have the weirdest dreams.

Sam murmured something that I couldn't hear. "What?"

"I SAID, that Carly takes emmhh mhmmh mhhmh."

"What was that last part?" What's she trying to hide?

"Nothing, Freddork. I feel fine now. Where's our sleeping bags?" She awkwardly got off my lap, and I awkwardly stood up.

"Um, I'll go get them." I rushed out of the studio and went down the hall into Carly's room.

I grabbed my red sleeping bag and Sam's blue sleeping bag, and noticed a fan the Carly kept in her room. Since it was supposed to get hot later, I grabbed the fan too and walked back to the studio.

"Here you go." I threw Sam her sleeping bag, which she caught and opened in one swift motion. She really amazes me.

We both set up our sleeping bags next to the fan that I brought in. We snuggled inside them and rolled over so were we were facing each other.

"Hey nub, you know what really surprised me?" Oh God, she had her typical smirk on her face and I knew an insult was coming.

"What, Puckett?"

"The fact that you carried me all the way up the stairs. How'd you get so strong?" Wow, that wasn't really an insult.

"All those years of fencing. Plus, I workout at the gym now." I made a muscle with my right arm, and Sam looked impressed.

"If you're so strong, then why do you always _let _me beat you up? Why don't you fight back?" I decided to tell her the truth.

"Because I let you win. I love seeing how proud you look after you beat me up or win in a fight. Plus, I don't wanna embarrass you."

Her face turned bright red. "Oh yeah, Benson? If I weren't this tired I'd get up and knock some sense into you."

"And I'd let you." I smirked at her reaction.

Under my sleeping bag I could feel my legs sweating, so I wiggled out of them, knowing that as long as I stayed under there I'd be fine.

* * *

**A/N: Anybody notice the fried chicken thing? If you don't already know what that Seddie hint means, you'll know in the next chapter. ; )**

**And see how Freddie and Sam have RED and BLUE sleeping bags? Red and blue make purple, the official Seddie color! Clever, huh? **

**And if you like Twilight, I'm sorry that I've been bashing it in this story! I've only seen the 1****st**** movie Twilight movie, so that's how I used the knowledge of it in this story. And anybody catch how Freddie and Edward are kinda alike? (Always watching people sleep…)**

**Was it good? Was it bad? Review! And thanks for all of the reviews so far, I love you guys!**

**BTW~ I know this whole thing has been Freddie's POV, it's just easier for this story. I might do one chapter in Sam's, but I'm not sure.**


	5. Chapter 5: Confessions

WOW! This story has over 2,000 hits! Thank you all so much! : )

**DISCLAIMER: *Sigh* Do I really have to say it again?**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Freddie POV**

Sam and I had been talking for about an hour about how dumb Twilight is. After all those years off disagreeing about everything, it felt weird to be on her side for something.

I thought Sam was starting to fall asleep since she stopped talking, but then she blurted out, "Hey Freddie, can I ask you something?" Why did she call me Freddie? It must be serious.

"Sure…"

"Well, uh, remember back in Carly's room, when you said you didn't love her anymore? Did you really mean that?"

"Yes, Sam, I meant it. Carly is just like a sister to me. Nothing more. In fact, sometimes I laugh at how dumb I acted over her. I'm totally over her."

Sam jolted up from her sleeping bag and turned to me. "Are you kidding me Benson? You don't think I notice all of those puppy dog looks that you give her? Or all those hints that you love her? Or the fact that you DANCED with her at the Groovy Smoothie? I'm not an idiot!"

I got up too and yelled, "Did you ever consider that maybe those looks weren't for Carly? And we only danced because we both had sucky dates!"

"Well, I didn't even HAVE a date! Do you know how it felt to be rejected by GIBBY? Then go over to his house to give him one last frickin' chance to say yes, then you see his super hot girlfriend at the door?"

"Sam, I didn't-"

"And do you know how it feels to see Carly get all of the guys? Every boy loves good-girl Carly Shay, meanwhile no boy will even approach Sam Puckett! Do you KNOW how it feels to never be loved? WELL, IT SUCKS!" She sat down in her sleeping bag and, for the first time ever, I saw her cry.

I never knew how she felt about all this stuff. I feel terrible for every time I've insulted her or called her ugly… I had no idea that all of this boy crap affected her so much. I got out of my sleeping bag and scooted onto hers. I wrapped my arms around her and let her cry onto my shoulder. I'm surprised she didn't push me away.

"Sam, I am so sorry. I never knew how you felt about all this. Any guy who's ever hurt you is an idiot."

She looked up at me with her tear-stained face and whispered, "Then you're the number one idiot."

I was so shocked that I couldn't even speak. I mean knew that I had been mean Sam before, but I never broke her heart… did I?

"You know what? I am an idiot. I'm the biggest idiot in the world! All those years of chasing after Carly, when I should have just snapped out of it and realized that what I really loved, was right there in front of me."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Sam Puckett, I am completely and utterly in love with you." She looked up at me in shock, and I waited for the punch that was coming. Nothing came.

She was still staring at me with her big blue eyes… I felt mesmerized. I leaned forward and she did the same, and before I knew it we were kissing. She wrapped her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss. I guess she liked it.

We pulled back for breath and she smirked at me.

"What?" I asked, "Surprised that I'm such a good kisser?"

"No…" She stifled a laugh. " Butthose are some pretty cool underwear…"

_Shit! I forgot that I took my pants off!_ "Um… ha ha…." I stammered.

"Don't worry; I don't mind them at all." She pulled me into another mind blowing kiss.

I pulled back and teased, "Wait, so this means you like me back?"

She blushed. "Uhm… I guess. Yeah. "

"Is that why you were staring at my muscles earlier?" I smirked at her.

She growled and fired back, "Well, at least I'm not a perv and stare at people…in places… when they where pajamas."

I looked down in embarrassment. I guess she noticed the staring.

Sam yawned and laid back down. "Freddie, I'm tired."

"Okay, goodnight Princess Puckett." I started to go back to my sleeping bag, but Sam grabbed me and whispered, "Hey, I never said leave."

She was laying on top of her sleeping bag because of the heat, which made it easier to lay next to her. I layed down and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer to me. She smiled and snuggled closer to me.

I gave her a kiss on the cheek and started falling into a peaceful sleep.

I did it. Sam Puckett is mine. Wait… we actually didn't agree that we were going out. I just hope she remembers everything that happened tonight.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, that was really hard to write! Seddie romance scenes always are. I'm sorry if its cliche!**

**There's probably gonna be only two more chapters of this story : ( And some of the next chapter might be in Carly's POV.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews/alerts/favorites! I really appreciate them : )**


	6. Chapter 6: Not Around Me

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a couple of days! I just keep putting it off cause it's hard to come up with an idea of what will happen next.**

**DISCLAIMER: You would know if I owned iCarly, there would be Seddie all the time!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Carly POV**

I turned the TV off and sighed in happiness. Watching the Twilight movies always puts me in a good mood. I went to the kitchen to get a glass of water and stepped on something pointy.

"Ouch!" I whisper-yelled. I turned the light on and saw that there was a fork on the ground. Spencer was building some sort of fork sculpture, and now I was finding forks in all sorts of strange places. It's a good thing that Spencer's night-fishing with Socko tonight, otherwise he would've worked on his sculpture all night and kept me up. Only Spencer gets "Creative-ness Inspiration" in the middle of the night.

I poured my water and yawned. I guess I should go to sleep now, it's already one in the morning. I think Sam and Freddie are asleep, I heard yelling coming from upstairs before and now it quiet. I was considering intervening in their argument, but I decided that it's just better to let them handle it themselves. Plus, I didn't want to miss Taylor Lautner shirt-less.

I walked into the iCarly studio, and it was pitch black. I didn't want to wake up Sam and Freddie, so I turned around dimmed the lights on the switch.

I turn my gaze back to studio, only to see Freddie and Sam cuddling on a sleeping bag! _What. The. HELL?_ Wait… are they… did…. WHAT HAPPENED! Just an hour ago I heard them screaming their heads off… and hear the are sleeping together! This doesn't make any sense!

I wanted to wake them up right now and ask what was going on, but when I looked at their faces, all I saw was comfort and happiness, so I didn't bother them. But… were they dating now? Was Sam cold and Freddie was just warming her up? Wait that's impossible, it's over 95 degrees outside. And they took my from my room without even asking, how rude!

But with the wind from the fan blowing their hair and the smiles on their faces, they looked absolutely adorable together. I still don't see _how _this happened though, and I intend to tomorrow morning. I went to my room to get my sleeping bag, which nobody had bothered to bring in for me.

* * *

**The Next Morning (Still Carly POV)**

"Carly. Carly, wake up." I grumbled in response and stuffed a pillow over my head. Sam did this at every sleepover. "Quick! The cops are outside, and they have a warrant!" I sit up and give her a look.

"Sam," I whisper, "I'm not your mom!"

She smirks and says, "Well, it woke you up, didn't it?"

I rolled my eyes and get up to stretch. "C'mon, I'll go make you your bacon breakfast now."

"As great as that sounds, Fredbag is still sleeping, and if we eat now there won't be any left for him." Oh, right, I forgot Freddie was here too. I looked over at him, he was in his boxers (tee hee) hugging a pillow and he was no longer smiling… the image of Sam and Freddie cuddling came into my mind. I remembered what my mission was, to find out what was going on between them.

"Okay… then we can just go downstairs and watch some Girly Cow 'til he wakes up." We walked down the stairs and I tried to come up with questions to ask Sam that would give away what's going on.

I plopped down on the couch and turned the TV on while Sam raided the fridge. Our usual routine. After a couple of minutes of watching Girly Cow, I finally get the nerve to ask Sam a question.

"Hey Sam, can I ask you something? And you HAVE to answer truthfully."

"What's up?"

"Well, um…" I was interrupted by Feddie coming down the stairs, now wearing pants, with his hair sticking up from being slept on.

"Hey…" He mumbled.

"Yo, Frddork. Grab me a cream soda, will you?" I watched them for odd behaviors that would give any hints, but this conversation happens between them every day.

Freddie handed Sam her cream soda and sat on one of the armchairs. We were all sitting in silence for at least five minutes. Something inside of me snapped. All of the tension and curiosity that was built up in my body burst out before I could even think about it.

"OKAY, I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF IT!" I screamed, jumping off the couch.

"Carls, what do you mean-"

"You guys both know what I mean! Don't pretend you don't know!"

They looked at each other with confused faces. UGH, how clue-less can they get?

"HELLO! You guys don't think that I saw you cuddling last night? I heard you guys screaming and then an hour later your sleeping next to each other and smiling? What's going on! And you have to tell me, we all swore no more secrets!"

Freddie sighed and looked at his feet while Sam pretended that the ceiling was the coolest thing in the world.

"Erm, well, you see… last night we… um, kinda sorta confessed our love for each other… and yeah." WHAT! How.. could… this… WHAT!

"B-but, how could you guys LOVE each other! You've always hated each other! I always have to break up your fights, and-"

Freddie interrupted me and said, "Don't you see? That's just the way we are. She insults and hurts me, and I take it and enjoy the physical contact. I guess we have a "love-hate" relationship going on."

Oh my God… I sit down and start fanning myself and trying to calm down. Sam brings me a glass of water and I gulp it down in one sip.

"Feeling better?" Sam asks.

Freddie smirks and says, "Are you _jealous _Carly?"

"_Ew, _no! Uh, *ahem* I mean… I'm just upset that I'll be the third wheel now."

"What? No way! We'll save all of the lovey stuff for when we're not with you. We'll act the same when it's all of us together." Freddie reasons.

"Okay, good. So… you guys are boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

Freddie smiles and nods and Sam says, "Nope." Freddie's face falls and my mouth opens in shock. What's wrong with her!

"_Sam!" _I hiss.

She shrugs and gives a small smile. "Well, we aren't dating because he still hasn't actually _asked _me yet."

Freddie rolls his eyes in an affectionate way and walks over to Sam. He grabs her hand, gets down on one knee and says, "Sam Puckett, will you do me the great honor of being my girlfriend?"

Sam smiles and yells, "Of course, you nub!" I wipe imaginary tears from my eyes. This is so beautiful! It's almost as romantic as Twilight!

Freddie jumps up, grabs Sam by the waist and captures her in a kiss. Okay, it's not so beautiful anymore. You would think the same if your two best friends were making out in your living room.

"Guys! You promised to keep the lovey dovey stuff away from me!"

They mumble their apologies and step away from each other. Freddie's head shoots up all of a sudden. "I have to go, my mom's calling me."

"Really? I didn't hear anything." I say, confused.

"I heard the whistle!" Jesus, his mother is a lunatic!

He runs upstairs and collects his stuff, and is out the door in less than ten seconds. That whistle must hurt his ears or something.

Sam stretched out on the couch and returned to watching Girly Cow as if the whistle wasn't weird at all.

A little while later, Sam leaves 'cause her mom needs her to help get rid of their old stove. Which meant beating it with a baseball bat. But I knew that that wasn't the reason she left so early. It must've been Freddie, texting her to come over while his mom's at work or something.

Sure enough, I hear them talking at his door then go inside, where I'm sure plenty of kissing is going on. Well, as long as they don't do that around me, I'm okay with it.

* * *

**A/N: That, my dear readers, was the final chapter of iWatch You Sleep. Thank you for sticking with me through the whole story and supporting me, I appreciate it! And I know someone's gonna tell me to continue it, but I think it's a nice place to end it. I might write a sequel to this later, so keep your eyes peeled!**

**Oh, and I'm sorry if the characters were a little OOC at times. And the "it's almost as romantic as Twilight!" qoute I just said cause it seems like something Carly would say, since she likes Twilight and romance in this story. But I don't agree with it AT ALL!**

**And since this story is done, I'll be working more frequently on iGo To Six Flags. I also have a one-shot and a multi-chapter idea that I might write soon.**

**Review, it's the last time you'll get a chance to for this story! You don't want to miss THAT opportunity! ; )**

**THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING!**


End file.
